The invention relates to a roller-path system for the transportation of persons and goods, having an endless tread-plate band reversed around a horizontal axis as well as either a freely supported or a roller-supported traction chain system and tread plates each having two pull and two drag support rod parts arranged close to the corners, opposite each other and according to the system to which applied, the tread-plates either directly supporting themselves, freely support rollers and the pull support rod parts in addition to the traction chain, or, indirectly supporting themselves, have the pull support bar parts mounted in traction chains with intermediate rollers and fork-shaped tread-plate resting elements which are fastened by drag support rod parts over which they grip.
In the roller paths customary up to the present time, two different systems have been used for the traction parts. In the first system, each tread plate rests directly on two continuous bars with a total of four rollers and, in addition, the traction chains are arranged on both sides of the tread plate and are freely supported by one of the bars, the so-called pull bar. In the second system, rollers are provided in each traction chain between the chain plates and the pull bars are mounted in the chain.
In one such embodiment, the bar ends could be both chain pins and, at the same time, roller shafts (Federal Republic of Germany AS No. 22 23 823).
The two different systems of the roller paths with respect to their traction elements which have been described above resulted also in two different embodiments of the tread-plates.
The object of the present invention is to create a single tread-plate which can be used universally for both systems.